


Mirrors

by ThatOneEmoQueen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mirrors, Self-Hatred, Trans, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneEmoQueen/pseuds/ThatOneEmoQueen
Summary: A poem i wrote when i was like super dysphoric and thought i would post it here idk





	Mirrors

Mirrors Mirrors, Why do i hate mirrors?  
Mirrors present a person out there and not the me in here

Mirrors show what i look like on the outside not on the in  
Mirrors show the messed up surface and not the complete within

Mirrors whisper in my ears tear jerking thoughts  
Mirrors show hate and punishment and that's just the start

Mirrors seem fine to anybody "normal"  
But to me mirrors are nothing but the devil


End file.
